Roblox Medieval Warfare: Reforged Wiki
Welcome to the Medieval Warfare:Reforged Wiki! Medieval Warfare:Reforged is a free ROBLOX user-made game that is the second game of Medieval Warfare. The game is created by ExohdaCameron (DrProfessorMagic) and ExohdaCody (Schematics). If you are a good, experienced player, feel free to add your own tips/advice to this wiki. If you are a newbie in need of help, check out all the pages on the wiki. Have fun! ExohdaCameron and ExohdaCody is making a third version of Medieval Warfare. http://roblox-medieval-warfare-reforged.wikia.com/wiki/Medieval_Warfare:_New_Age Description You spawn as a nomad, nomads have a camp where they can buy and sell only basic things. A nomad can remain a nomad if they wish, or they can join one of the kingdoms where they can buy better weapons, potions, bows, and use the blacksmith. Kingdoms are Korblox, Overseer and Redcliff. They each have their own respective kingdom design and play style. Below the nomad's camp is a mine. Players can go in the mine to mine different kinds of ores. Some rare and others not so hard to find. Rules * Read This on creating pages on the Wiki. http://roblox-medieval-warfare-reforged.wikia.com/wiki/(MUST_READ)_Terms_of_Creations * If you'd like to report a vandalism, please contact DRAGONSLAYER2653 * No spamming/advertising. Will result in warning, then a ban depending on severity. * No Vandalizing the wiki * No hacking or support of hacking. * Before creating a page, make sure that it is not already here. * If wanting to add something to a locked page, ask an admin to edit the locked page as long as it's appropriate. * Do not bully other people on the wiki. Bullying will not be tolerated, automatic ban depending on the severity. * Do not threaten the admins, or anyone else in general. Threatening users, (etc. Threatening to block them even though you are not admin) will not be tolerated and will result in a ban with no warning. * Wiping a page of its content will result in an automatic ban * Do NOT scam other people on the wiki! Results in an IP ban with no warning. Recent Updates What's new? 2.1.0 Combat * Increased the Damage Spread of Weapons Content * New Weapons * Two melee (Prisma / Spectra) * One ranged (Rainbow) * New Ore (Ammolite) * New Wood (Deadwood) * Four New Melee Illusions * Sixteen New Pets Interface * Recipes Tab * Added a recipe button on the top bar, allowing you to see blacksmith recipes from anywhere. * Robux Shop Redesign * A few robux shop tabs have been re-designed, hopefully making it easier to know what you are buying beforehand. Miscellaneous * Strong Wood * Strong wood now drops from all tree types, it is less common on smaller trees and more common on larger ones. * Legacy Pet Gamepasses * Added the legacy pets from gamepasses into the game, given free to those who bought them when they were first available. * Legacy “Flame Sword” Reimbursement * Those who bought the “Flame Sword” legacy gamepass will get the “Fiery” melee illusion free. * Added a “Beta Tester” Tag to Player Inspect for Beta Players * Added an “Are You Sure?” Confirmation to Inventory Delete/Drop * Spam Filter Improvements Bugg Fixes * Reduced Wall/Gate Glitch Hotspots * Reduced Client Slowdown * Trails No Longer Clip Into the Ground When Going Downhill * “Level Up” No Longer Incorrectly Displays Combat Combat is a big part of the game. While you can go through your entire play-thru without killing anyone, you wont experience the full force of the game. Killing grants you levels witch in-turn allows you to use better weapons and give you better armor. Raids are a big source of kills, this happens when a king declares war on another kingdom or location. Killing is also a great source of income. Gold Gold is the main currency in the game.It is used to buy new weapons and health potions.You can get gold by doing the followings... Woodcutting: Simply use your axe and cut down trees. You will get wood in your inventory (Q). When you have enough, you can take it to your team's base, and sell it at the Trade merchant. -!- To get strong wood, cut the bigger trees. The bigger trees have a rare chance of dropping strong wood. -!- Mining: Mining is one of the main sources of income in the game. The mines are located directly beneath the nomad spawn camp. Sell ores at your team's trade merchant. If you get rare ores (Gold / Diamond / Bluesteel) I suggest trading them with players instead of selling them to the merchants, or using them to craft legendary weapons. Farming: Farming is the least useful profession. It is confined and safe from battle within your kingdom, but it doesn't earn as much money as the other professions. Killing: This is a war game, killing is a big source of income. If you don't get the first hit on someone, you will get an assist, which is worth 50% of what the first person who tagged the player gets. Kill gold can range anywhere from 25-45 gold per kill, depending on the target's kill spree. Categories - Wasn't finished and isn't going to be RobloxScreenShot09012014 201508596.png|Swords|link=Portal:Swords |Sword Levels|link=Levels |Rank|link=Ingame ranks RobloxScreenShot08252014_194332259.png|Kingdom Builder|link=Kingdom Builder Category:Browse